


Christmas Past and Present

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about Christmas past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Past and Present

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't use because I have no money.

Christmas Past and Present

Christmas Past

Little Tony DiNozzo watched as his Dad and Mom's friends celebrate Christmas. His Dad just announced that they were going to be viewing It's A Wonderful Life in the viewing room. He loved the movie, but he didn't like it that he had to watch it with people that he really didn't know. He hated being paraded around his Mom and Dad's friends. He wished that it could only be his Mom and Dad around Christmastime, but they were too busy mingling with their friends. His Dad was trying to make deals from what he overheard. He had heard in school that the other kids were going to be spending time with their families. He wished that he could be like those other kids. He wished that he had family that cared about him. After the movie his nanny took him upstairs.

After his Mom died Christmas's were spent at boarding schools. He had wanted to go home, but his Dad said No. He was doing important work and had to make deals. He was too busy to spend with his son. He had spent it alone and he once again watched It's A Wonderful Life. After all it was a DiNozzo tradition and he would keep it. Even after he went to college he kept the tradition of watching It's A Wonderful Life. Once again he was alone for Christmas. His roommates were all going away for Christmas to their families. His Dad was once again too busy to want him to be home. He even had popped some caramel popcorn just like they did all those years ago.

Christmas Present.

Tony watched as the team all sat down in MTAC as he held the bowl of popcorn. The only one that was missing was Gibbs and he hoped that he would make it. He glanced at his surrogate family once again. He watched as the team passed out their Christmas presents.

He then introduced the film that they were seeing. He said it was a DiNozzo family tradition he just left the other stuff out. He never did really talk about his Childhood. He really didn't wan anybody to know that little Tony DiNozzo was a lonely sad little boy. He invented the clown act when he was a child, so he would be known as being silly and juvenile. He was always seeking attention because he never got it as a child.

Next year it was the same, but it was at Gibbs house. Gibbs had invited them over and they popped caramel popcorn and watched It's A Wonderful Life. Yes, this was the family that he was supposed to have. The family that was his. He had his Dad in Gibbs, a little sister in Abby, a little brother in McGee, a foreign exchange student in Ziva, an Uncle in Ducky and a cousin in Jimmy.

He smiled at the warm scene the greeted him as he came in with the popcorn. He seated himself on the couch and sat back, got the remote and turned the movie on. He was spending Christmas with his family once again this year.

The End


End file.
